


The Wedding

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: bongbeom's wedding au





	The Wedding

As Jibeom stood up from the presence of some of his friends, relatives and family, he took a deep breath and watched the beauty of the whole place. The beautiful smile of the sun, the scented and seemingly dancing flowers that are in the air blowing accompaniment, and the tiny green grasses on the ground are surrounding the entire wedding place. All of that gave him a nervous feeling.

He smiled at Jaehyun who started walking from the edge of the white cloth laying above the grasses towards his standing place. He watched him walk with a beautiful smile on his lips. Everything becomes dimmed and blurry, and the time started to tick slowly in the rhythm of their heartbeats. He could not help but feel nervous, smile in happiness, and get teary at the same time out of that tremendous day.

Everything went back to it's places when Jaehyun reached the junction where Jibeom is standing. Their lips drew bigger smiles when their eyes met. Jibeom pursed his soft lips and then laid his hand to reach Jaehyun's hand. and then laid his hand to reach Jaehyun's hand. They went together to the altar with happiness and full of love in their hearts; the wedding ceremony had started.

-

(A/N: insert Tagpuan by Moira Dela Torre)

After the I do's, the time has come for the exchanging of their vows to each other. Jaehyun got the microphone first and started to speak wholeheartedly. He stared to the younger one delicately and started to speak. "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities and pride;" He paused for a moment, smiling at Jibeom, who started to get teary eyed upon hearing his partner's sincere and touching vow. "so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep." Jaehyun earned applaud from everyone after finishing his short but meaningful message.

Jibeom, on the side, wiped his tears and took a nervous grip on the microphone. Everyone laughed at him as he clears his throat before spilling out his vow for Jaehyun. "I choose you," that three-letter word earned a sweet smile from the older one. "to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you and trusting who will you become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways." Jibeom paused, staring at Jaehyun, who's now filled with touching tears. "I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, in this world and the next." Everyone became filled with tears of happiness. Applauses are given by them to show how they fully support the soon-to-be-married couple.

The silence opened the opportunity to finalize everything. The priest laid both of his hands and smiled to Jibeom and Jaehyun, saying, "Throughout this ceremony, the bride and the groom have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings." He paused for a moment then proudly continues. "Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife." Everyone applaud upon hearing their official status. "You may now kiss your bride!" The priest referred to Jibeom who eagerly cupped Jaehyun's face, earning the sweetest thing he ever had in his entire life. The kiss that is full of passion, love and happiness, having it from the most precious person of his life.

Jibeom took their time alone to say, "I love you so much, Jaehyun." to the older one. Jaehyun is return snatched another soft peck from his husband, responding, "I love you so much too, Jibeom-ah... with all my heart." They hugged and made their way in the center to present their new status.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and enjoying this story! 


End file.
